Amour fou
by Dinou
Summary: il n’y a pas que James qui a le don de tomber amoureux de quelqu’un de quasi inaccessible


**Harry Potter**

**Amour fou**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance

**Spoiler** : aucun !

**Résumé** : il n'y a pas que James qui a le don de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de quasi inaccessible.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les autres fans d'Harry Potter.

**Note de l'auteur et Dédicace** : voilà, suite à ma fic « _Un pas après l'autre_ », Amandiine m'a demandé de faire une fic mettant en scène notre Sirius adoré alors qu'il est follement épris d'une Serpentard. Voilà le pourquoi de la fic ! J'espère Amandiine que cette fic te plaira et merci de m'avoir inspirée cette idée !

Bonne lecture ! 

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Je te vois… tu n'es pourtant qu'à quelques pas de moi… je n'ai qu'à me tourner complètement, abandonner les délires de mes amis… et je rejoindre… mais… moi je ne peux pas franchir cette barrière invisible qui m'empêche de t'atteindre… Nous sommes séparés par tout et rien à la fois… notre histoire d'amour est commune, banale, mais pourtant hors du commun…

Parfois je me surprends à nous comparer à l'histoire que vivent Cornedrue et son accessible, Lily… le pauvre… il aime la demoiselle, mais il s'y prend comme un pied dès qu'elle est près de lui… il faut qu'il fasse l'idiot… elle s'énerve contre lui et l'envoie valser… ça ne loupe jamais… à croire qu'il aime quand elle se met en colère contre lui… pourtant tout le monde sait qu'elle a déjà succombé au charme de James… mais elle a peur de n'être qu'un numéro pour lui… si seulement ce crétin pouvait comprendre de lui même… mais ce qui fait que nos histoires se ressemblent, c'est que lui comme moi sommes obligés d'aimer à distance… de ne caresser que des yeux l'être aimer… de te regarder rire et sourire aux autres mais jamais à moi…

Je ne sais pas quand exactement je suis tombée amoureux de toi… Ca s'est fait tout doucement, sans que je m'en rendre vraiment compte… Je te connais depuis maintenant presque six ans mais pourtant, je te vois vraiment depuis quelques semaines… je me baladais avec mes amis dans le parc de Poudlard, puis nous avons entendu des voix féminines, puis je t'ai vue… avec tes amies… tu souriais… et je t'ai entendue rire… quelle douce mélodie… je suis restée planter là… comme un pauvre idiot… et je t'ai regardé… tes cheveux aussi noirs que les miens ondulaient sur ton dos… tes deux yeux bleus azurs ressemblaient à deux saphirs grâce à l'étincelle de joie qu'ils reflétaient… ton sourire était innocent… Oh par Merlin… comment te résister… il a fallu que James me secoue, Remus me bloque la vue en se mettant devant moi et que Peter hurle dans âneries dans mes oreilles pour que je réagisse et que j'arrête ma contemplation… D'ailleurs je ne lui ai toujours pas fait payer ce « braillage » dans mes délicates oreilles… Note pour plus tard à moi même : emmerder Peter quand il sera avec sa petite amie tout à l'heure pour me venger…

Il m'a fallu encore quelques jours pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait… pourquoi ne pouvais je pas te sortir de mon esprit… qu'est ce qui faisait que dès que je te voyais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi n'existait plus… Puis, un soir, en entendant James s'apitoyer sur son sort, sur le fait que Lily ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, j'ai compris… J'ai enfin compris… j'avais subi ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre… un seul regard de toi et mon cœur, tout comme ma vie, t'était à jamais donné…

Mais pourtant, quelque chose nous sépare… nos maisons… moi le Gryffondor, sensé être courageux… toi la Serpentard, sensée être odieuse… mais comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu atterrir à Serpentard ? Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais ce foutu Choixpeau… a t-il voulu essayer de mettre un peu d'humanité parmi les vils serpents en te faisant intégrer cette maison alors que ta place devait être auprès de moi à Gryffondor… en sécurité… dans mes bras…

Mais je sais que tout à l'heure, quand tu laisseras tes amis, prétextant une recherche très importante à faire à la bibliothèque, je quitterai les miens à mon tour, pour une explication tout aussi bidon… Nous nous retrouverons près de la salle sur demande… comme nous le faisons depuis deux longs mois… Une fois certains que personne ne peut nous surprendre, nous allons courir l'un vers l'autre échanger un tendre baiser… puis nous entrerons dans la salle sur demande pour nous embrasser et nous câliner tendrement loin des regards indiscrets… je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tenir si longtemps avec une fille… et surtout avec tellement de force…

Pourtant j'apprécie de plus en plus de seulement te tenir dans mes bras et échanger avec toi des baisers plus ou moins enflammés, plus ou moins tendres… je sais que tu prends des risques quand tu es près de moi… si quelqu'un du genre de Malfoy ou de Servilo l'apprend, tu risque de passer un sale quart d'heure dans les cachots des Serpentards… c'est pour ça que nous sommes si prudents… je voudrais tellement que les choses soient différentes entre nous… mais je sais que je dois être patient… Quand nous sortirons de Poudlard je t'offrirai une vie à mes côtés, loin de tout ce qui se passe hors des murs du château… les temps deviennent sombre mon amour et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien nous arriver… Mais tes paroles m'apaisent… tu garde espoir alors que tu connais les opinions de ma famille… tu entends sans cesse les âneries de Malfoy et de sa clique… tu sais qui est Voldemort et ce qu'il veut… mais tu crois en un avenir heureux, où il n'y aura plus de guerre… où nous serons ensemble à jamais…

Mais voilà, il arrive ce qu'il arrive à chaque fois quand nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment… Il faut encore que nous nous séparions… tu dois rentrer dans les cachots me dis tu… tu ne veux pas que l'on se pose des questions… Je ne veux pas te laisser partir… je ne veux plus te savoir ailleurs que près de moi… mais tu es beaucoup plus sage que moi… tu me dis que nous serons pas toujours étudiants à Poudlard… bientôt tu seras libre de m'aimer au grand jour sans avoir peur… Oui mon amour, un jour nous pourrons vivre au grand jour cet amour fou…

**Fin.**

Voilà, Amandiine, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! J'espère aussi que ça vous a plu aussi autres lecteurs et trices !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
